A Valentines Suprise
by shadowboy8456
Summary: When a couple that are companions to separate Doctors finally realize what's going on with their significant other, a spat insues. This is an apology...of sorts. (Written for animedetectivegirl. Happy valentines day!)


Katie huffed as walked into one of two blue police boxes, her pale arms crossed as she slammed the door behind her. The 19 year old was in an irritable mood to say the least. Colin, her boyfriend of at least a year had lied to her about his "travelling", really off gallivanting around with a previous incarnation of the doctor! To be fair, she had done the same, but it still made her angry that he had chosen to lie to her instead of being ambitious about the whole thing. The clank of metal under her combat boots made her look up and see an unfamiliar, "grunge" design of the TARDIS, with some coral mixed in.  
"Bloody...baka..." Katie grumbled, sitting down on the edge of the control platform of this unfamiliar TARDIS, resting her chin on her hand. She'd been so angry with her boyfriend that she'd walked into the wrong TARDIS. She looked down to find that then Blue Police box went more than a couple floors down, as she could see multiple platforms, clearly used for different things. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't understand why he was so secretive about the whole thing...not that she was much better about it. She had found out what was happened no more than a half an hour ago, when both TARDISes had happened to appear at an Anime convention that was being held. It had started with awkward hellos and greetings all around...and ended with a spat between the two teenagers that had gotten quite loud. Colin had walked away first but only as the Doctors, Nine and Twelve respectively, had realized that Daleks had invaded the con and both teenagers needed to get to safety.

"Pardon me Mistress. I am K-9" A Small voice piped up, causing Katie to jump and turn to see who was talking to her. It turned out to be a small, blue-ish dog –like machine. In the place of eyes there was a set of red bars that covered where his eyes should go, and small satellite dishes that replaced his ears.

"Umm...Hi? I'm Katie..." Katie said awkwardly, having a slight fear of dogs, even robot ones that were kinda cute. A small note popped out of where K9's mouth should have been, folded up and written on paper that looked as if it was torn out of a notebook.

"For you Mistress. The young Master wrote it for you." K9 replied, his voice not compromised by the paper sticking out of his mouth. Katie nervously took it away from the canine, unfolding it. The note was slightly messy, and there were more than a couple of black lines where it was clear that he had bumped into something that made him make said lines. Still, the black letters were plain and legible.

_Dear Katie,_

_At the time of this letter, I'm cornered by some Autons, sitting behind a rather thick door. I don't really know what's going to happen to me...so I'm writing this letter in case the worst case scenario does play out. I want you to know that deep down, I love you. And I know you feel the same...it's hard to put this into words really. I'm sorry that we are apart at the time of this letter...and that I won't see your face when you read this. I'm sorry for being as thick as I am, constantly pissing you off, and the like. I've never been in a serious relationship before and I'm not really sure how to act in front of girls._

The letter cut off there, but continued in a much neater handwriting that was blue pen. Looked as if it was freshly written as well

_And perhaps I over-reacted when I realized you were with a Timelord as well...the same Timelord. I couldn't help but be overcome by an immense sense of worry about you, and what you were getting into. The worry turned into anger...and I happened to take it out on you._

_So the question is._

_Am I forgiven?_

Katie put down the letter, very confused. He wasn't in the room...but K9 was, and he was behind her, pushing her off the platform. She squealed as he she fell, closing her eyes as she tensed for impact. Instead of a hard metal floor, she felt herself fall on leather and heard the rumble of an engine. She cracked open her eyes to find herself sitting in the passenger seat of a canary-yellow Edwardian roadster. To her right was Colin, who had a huge grin on his face, blue eyes full of life and focused on her.

"So am I forgiven?"-he asked over the rumble of the engine of the roadster, setting it in park. Katie showed a variety of emotions on her face before she pouted an threw her arms around Colin, hugging him hard

"You're an idiot, you know that?' She grumbled as Colin wrapped his arms around her

"I know, I know. Happy valentine's Day."


End file.
